


The first human kiss can wait

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Trektober, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Leonard and Spock are dating, but haven't kissed yet. They haven't even held hands yet! Leonard wants to know why and asks spock during a cute date.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Trektober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The first human kiss can wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was written without beta, so please bear with me if there's any mistakes. xD
> 
> For Trektober 2020 Day 1: First Kiss

‘‘Never tell him!’’ Leonard McCoy glared at his best friend. ‘‘I told you that in confidence when we were drunk, you weren’t even supposed to know. I swear Jim, if you tell him I will give you so many painful hypos you’ll never know what a hypo without pain feels like.’’

Jim held up his hands in front of him and slowly walked backwards. ‘‘Okay, okay, yeesh. I won’t tell Bones, I promise.’’

‘’Good,’’ Leonard grumbled and started walking to the door.

‘No, come back! Where are you going?’’

‘’Back to work, I have some paperwork lying around. And I need to keep an eye out in medbay, some patients are stable but I don’t trust the new nurses yet.’’

‘’You just want to check on Spock again, am I right? See if he’s awake so you two can kiss and do more~~.’’ Jim cackled.

‘’Shut up, he isn’t even in sickbay anymore. He got released this morning. Bye Jim.’’ Leonard got out of the Captain’s Room and walked towards sickbay. There was indeed some paperwork he had to get to, but he just wanted to escape from Jim for a while. Jim now knew he wanted more with Spock, he revealed it two nights ago when they got drunk Before Spock got hurt on an away mission yesterday.

Luckily nothing serious, but it still gave a small scare to Leonard. He didn’t like seeing his dating partner get hurt. Yes, dating partner. He and Spock were already dating for a while. He hadn’t told Jim yet, because Leonard wasn’t sure if it was serious. They hadn’t even kissed yet! No, Leonard wanted to wait with telling anyone until he was sure Spock wasn’t going to leave him. And when he knew it was serious to both of them.

Leonard stared at his desk in boredom. He told Jim he was going to do paperwork so he would leave him alone, but he decided to actually do some work and be productive. Didn’t make it less boring. It was really too much. He hadn’t even seen Spock yet, because the man had left sickbay this morning before Leonard his shift started. And they still lived in separate quarters. 

Leonard checked his comm, and saw a message appear from Spock.

_‘’Will you have dinner with me?’’_

Leonard glanced at the time, it was close enough to the end of his shift that he could stop. He typed back his answer and stared at the comm for Spock’s confirmation. 

_‘’Let’s meet at 19:00 hours on observation deck 5.’’_

_‘’I’ll be there! See you soon’’_

Leonard closed his comm. Observation deck 5 wasn’t that big, which meant he didn’t have to stare at much space outside. He would probably focus on Spock anyways. He got up from his chair and walked back to his quarters, deciding to take a long nice shower first. 

Leonard smiled at Spock. So far, he really liked their dinner. They weren’t directly in front of the window, more to the side. So it was still a nice place with a view, just not as scary. Spock had thought of everything and brought a blanket and pillows. They might be sitting cutely on the floor, but at least it was comfortable. And the food was great too. 

They were talking about work and how Spock his latest experiment went until Leonard couldn’t keep quiet anymore. ‘’Jim knows. About my affection for you.’’ 

Spock looked at Leonard slightly confused.

‘’He kept asking two days ago and I was drunk and he was drunk and I might have spilt that I really really like you. He doesn’t know that we are dating already, but he knows about my affection for you. So uhm, if Jim starts bothering you about it this week it’s my fault and you know where it comes from.’’

Spock nods and takes a small sip of his drink. ‘’Well, I am sure the captain would be discreet if we told him we are dating. I thought you had already told him before today.’’

Leonard picks at the blanket, not daring to look Spock in the face.  
‘’Well no, because uhm, I didn’t want to tell him in case it went wrong. We never talked about what we are you know? We call it dates and all, but we didn’t kiss or touch. We don’t even hold hands!’’ 

_And they definitely don’t say the L-word yet, even if Leonard knew his feelings were already there._

‘’Leonard, Leonard. Look at me.’’

Spock waited with talking until he was sure Leonard was looking at him.

‘’I know we are going on dates and outings. And I wanted to make sure we were both on board with it before we went kissing each other. You know I am very private. You might be very emotional, but I am sure you don’t go jump into kissing either. And on this topic, handholding means something else to Vulcans. You know about the nerve endings in our hands right? Well, a Vulcan kiss is if both index and middle finger of one person touch the other persons middle and index finger. So handholding is what you humans would call: Making out.’’

Leonard stared in shock at Spock. That made so much sense now. At least, why Spock never wanted to hold his hand. He didn’t want to kiss Leonard accidentally when Leonard didn’t know the significance of it. 

‘’You must also know I am not a person for public displays of affection. I would rather we keep it between us.’’

Leonard nodded. He understood.

‘’Well, I’m not much for PDA either, like that should be private. But I would still like it if we did something more, like a touch or a small peck or anything. I know now what handholding means, so maybe just a hand on an elbow? Or a shoulder? Just, just to keep in touch with each other. Share personal space.’’

Spock looked at Leonard, a smile glimmering in his eyes. Leonard gave Spock a shy smile. 

‘’Normally this is supposed to be the part where we kiss. But since you just said you’re not ready, we could just skip that.’’

‘’I never said I wasn’t ready Leonard. I just did not want to do it without you knowing what it was. But now you know.’’ The corners of his eyes move up and Spock holds out his index and middle finger.

Leonard touches them with his own index and middle finger, feeling a spark travel up his hand. He moves his fingers slowly and smiles big.

‘’This feels amazing. I like Vulcan kisses. But only from you. Will the spark always be there?’’

Spock moved his fingers a little too and nodded. ‘’If you have deep affections the spark will be there more often. The deeper the affections, the bigger the spark.’’

‘’Well, you sure know how to make a man blush. And since I am indulging you now in Vulcan kissing, would you be willing to indulge in my human behaviour of hand-holding? I know now it means something else for Vulcans, but it would mean a lot to me. And if we both go into it with the knowledge it’s just handholding, it’s nothing more, right?’’

Spock looked Leonard in the eyes and smiled. The corners of his mouth lifted upwards, and he really smiled! He nodded and finished the Vulcan kiss. Then he held Leonard his hand.

Leonard knew then they would be okay. Until the next day, when Jim would see their fingers touching and demand what was going on and why he missed their first date. But for now, everything was calm, and they had their first kiss. Their first human kiss could wait.


End file.
